


Almost

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-24
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First she's all buzz then she's noise-free<br/>She's bubbling over then there's nothing to say<br/>She's almost gothic in a natural way </p>
<p>Steely Dan, “Almost Gothic”</p>
<p>A yin-yang look at the relationship in two parts of 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: September 24 / Almost gothic

Shindou

Shindou thinks that he almost gets Touya.  
Almost but not quite.

Shindou’s seen Touya play with unforgiving intensity, scary in his resolution.  
Touya can make grown men cry.

Then he’s also watched how Touya plays with young kids, smiling at their mistakes…  
making the kids laugh.

And when - they - play… Shindou can read all that he needs to know in Touya’s serious eyes: 

You are my rival.

Then later… playing a different kind of game…  
laying together like twins,  
Shindou sees again all that he needs to know in Touya’s wide-open eyes: 

You are my heart.

Maybe almost is good enough.

 

* * * * *

 

Touya

Touya thinks that he almost understands Shindou.  
Almost but not quite.

Touya’s watched Shindou play with uncompromising determination, frightening in his brilliance.  
Shindou gives his opponent reason to remember his name.

Then he’s seen also how Shindou is with his friends…easy and carefree, laughing together…  
mindless of their next game.

And when - they - play… Touya easily reads all that he needs to know in Shindou’s serious eyes: 

We are rivals.

Then later… coming together…  
one breath shared between them  
Touya sees anew all that he needs to know in Shindou’s wide-open eyes: 

You are my soul.

Perhaps almost is good enough.


End file.
